One More Time
by BlueCross03
Summary: Lucy just broke up with her boyfriend which left a very big hole in her heart. She decided not to fall in love ever again. But what if her cousin and his family moved next door along with their best friends and she suddenly started to get close to her cousin's best friend. Will she try to love again? RoLu-AU. Rating might change? And there will be other pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Here's a new RoLu story even though I still have other fanfics to write on. I can't control myself especially now that my Thesis is over and I have the urge to write a new one. I tried a different way of writing, I've been exploring :D This was supposed to be posted on May 16 a story that I dedicated to TChaCha for being a nice nee-chan to me here at fan fiction. Here's my advance birthday treat :D**

**I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spring break is here and the flowers are starting to bloom.

That's where all begun for her to make her decision.

A loud slap can be heard on the neighborhood of Magnolia.

In the middle of the park there stood a beautiful blonde haired girl with her right hand hanging in the air as her chocolate brown orbs glare at the guy stood in front of her.

The guy was standing still with his cheek swollen from of the impact of the slap.

His long black spiky hair sway down after the slap, his eyes were covered by his bangs and the white portion of his hair rest on his shoulder.

His head was turned to his right after the slap.

Slowly, he turn his head as he face the blonde hair girl, eyes still covered by his bangs.

Tears started to flow down on the girl's eyes as she shout eight words to him.

"I HATE YOU! WE'RE BREAKING UP!"

The guy shift a little, his red eyes showing as it stare down to the blonde's watered eyes.

He opened his mouth and what he said totally broke the blonde's heart.

"The feeling's mutual. Actually, I never really loved you from the very start."

And like that he walked off, leaving the blonde girl drop down to the ground as tears started to flow down.

Something shattered on the girl's heart and left a very big hole.

She clench her skirt as she made her decision.

_'I won't love ever again.'_

* * *

*knock*knock*

"Lucy? Are you awake?" a gentle female voice said as she slowly open her daughter's door.

A groan was heard on the corner of the room where a big blanket started to move and slowly a young blonde messy hair girl sat up as she push down her pink blanket while she rub her sleepy eyes.

"I am now Mom," she answer her mother.

Layla, her mother, chuckle as she walk towards her daughter and sat on her bed, rubbing her daughter's rosy cheeks.

"Sorry to wake you up sweetie, but it's already 9 in the morning. I know it's still your Spring Break but, you should do something outdoor rather than locking yourself here at our house," Layla said as she smiled at Lucy.

Lucy open her eyes as she stare at her mother and sigh.

"I don't know Mom, I still don't feel like going out yet," Lucy reply as she lean her figure to the wall beside her.

Layla sigh as she lie down her daughter's bed and look at the ceiling with glow in the dark stars stickig on it.

"Lucy, I know that you're still depress on what happened to you and your ex but, your father and I are getting worried. Even your friends are getting worried, they'd been calling on our house phone for two days since they can't contact you on your cell," Layla said with a worried tone on her voice.

Lucy groan as she sat up again and looked down to her mother.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not depress anymore. I just don't feel like talking to other people or going out right now, that's all," Lucy said as she turn her head to look on her window.

Layla sat up as she turn Lucy's head to hers so she's facing her.

"Lucy, I'm your mother. I know when you're sad, happy or angry. You can't lie to me Lucy, you know that," Layla said with her motherly tone which made Lucy stiffen and bit her lower lip.

"Sorry Mom. It's just that, we'd dated for a year and here I thought that everything was doing well, until _that _day came. It totally broke my heart Mom and I'm trying to recover right now," Lucy said as tears started to flow down to her eyes as she lean to her mom.

Layla wrap her arms on her daughter as she pat her back, and rubbing her hands in circle.

"I know Lucy, but, locking yourself here will just make you more depress, hang out with your friends or walk around the neighborhood. Breathe the fresh air again. Lucy, he's not the only guy living in here," Layla comforts her daughter.

"I know that Mom, but I already decided, I won't love a guy ever again," Lucy said as she pull away so she's looking at her mom.

Layla blink then giggle which made Lucy look at her mother in confusion.

"What's so funny Mom?"

"Oh Lucy, I think that won't ever happen," Layla reply as she looked at her daughter with amusement.

Lucy raise an eyebrow as she cross her arms.

"Why not?" she asked as she pout.

"Because, I'm your mother Lucy, and ever since you're a kid, you've been searching for your prince charming so I doubt that you can't be in love ever again," Layla reply as she stood up stretching her arm in the air.

Lucy continues to pout as she thought that her mother was right.

"That was when I was still 5 Mom, I'm already 16, everything changed," Lucy said to her mom.

"True, but there are still things that doesn't change and you yourself know it. Anyway Lucy check your phone and contact your friends, they are getting worried then go down to eat your breakfast, okay?"

Layla exit Lucy's room without hearing her response.

Lucy frown as she lie down to her bed again and stare on her ceiling.

It's been two days since she broken up with her boyfriend and two consecutive days of not going out nor talking to her friends.

She felt guilty not calling or texting her friends, she grab her phone and unlock it.

110 messages and 75 missed calls.

Lucy sigh as she sat up again and read her friends' messages when suddenly her phone started to ring.

She didn't notice the caller ID as she clicked the accept button and place her phone on her ear.

"Hello?"

"LUCE! Finally you picked up your phone! I'm starting to get worried and was planning to head there and climbed on your window!" A loud and squeaky male voice said on the other line.

Lucy pull her phone away to her ear as the voice was too loud and pull it near as the voice on the other line finally finished.

"Natsu, you're too loud," Lucy said, a smile started to crept to her face.

Hearing her best friend's voice it made her happy and miss it.

A frown was heard on the other line which made Lucy giggle.

"Luce, I can hear you giggling there. Are you okay now?" Natsu asked with a worried tone ignoring Lucy's comment a while ago.

Lucy stop giggling as she looked down and started to twirl her hair on her finger.

"I think so. I'm sorry for not answering your calls and messages even to the others," Lucy said with a low voice.

"No biggie Luce. We understand you want to have sometime on your own but still don't make us worried like that anymore, K?" Natsu said and Lucy can hear the worriedness of Natsu to her.

She smile and wipe a tear that suddenly fell.

"Okay. Thanks Natsu."

Without seeing Natsu, Lucy can tell that he's grinning and she can totally imagine it.

"Great! Now, are you free later? We're having a picnic at the South Park later during lunch, and we all wanted you to come," Natsu said.

Lucy tilt her head as she think if she should go or not.

"Okay Natsu. I'll come. I can't let you guys get worried on me again right?" Lucy reply.

"Right, I'll pick you up by 11 okay? Don't say no. I want to be the first to see my best friend after the two whole hibernate of yours," Natsu said with a little joke which made Lucy laugh.

"Got it. I'll be waiting. Bye Natsu."

"Bye Luce. See ya!" And the line cut off.

Lucy sigh as she placed down her phone on her bed and looked at her window.

There's a tree on her window and the flowers bloomed beautifully which made Lucy smile and get up from her bed so she can eat her breakfast and prepare herself.

Despite what her mom said a while ago, her decision is still the same, she won't love anyone ever again.

* * *

One hour just passed, she ate her breakfast, clean her room for a bit because it was a little mess and now she's preparing herself to go out.

She's wearing a blue skirt and a baby pink off shoulder blouse, she's wearing a gold bracelet with the 12 Zodiac as its charms and a pink heart shaped earring.

She tied some part of her hair on the side with a pink ribbon and was about to apply her make up when she heard their doorbell rang.

Lucy looked at her clock, it says 10:45 Natsu won't come for at least 15 minutes.

_'I wonder if he arrived a little early.'_ Lucy thought as she quickly apply some blush on and lip gloss.

She took a last look on herself on the mirror then took her small bag and get out of her room and head down.

"Mom, is that Natsu? He sure is early," Lucy asked as she finally came down.

"Nope, even better, me," a cocky and low voice said.

Lucy froze and slowly look up to see who said that.

A spiky blonde hair guy with a blue eyes and a scar on his right eyebrow looked at her with a smirk.

She squeal as she run and hugged the person.

"STING! Oh my gosh! It's been so long. How are you, couz?" Lucy squeal as she continue to hug her cousin.

The blonde guy chuckle as he hugged Lucy back.

"Never been better couz. It's been 6 years since we last saw each other after that it's always on chat or phone," Sting reply as he pull Lucy away to examine her.

Lucy also examine her cousin, Sting was the son of her mother's sister and the two of them are just the same age.

Sting has grown taller than her and muscular his voice has gotten deeper which made her barely recognize his voice.

Lucy on the other hand become more feminine and slim, she has big breast and her hair has gotten longer her large chocolate brown eyes still the same which made Sting grin.

"Is this little Lucy now?" A very deep and husky voice which made Lucy grin wider.

"Uncle Weiss! I miss you!" Lucy said as she hugged a silver haired man.

"Wow Lucy, you've become prettier. How's my favorite niece?" A high feminine voice said.

Lucy turn on her right and saw her mom's sister grinning widely as she spread her arms.

Lucy, of course, jump towards her as she hug her too.

"Aunt Arah! I'm fine. It's been so long," Lucy reply as her grin never disappear.

Lucy finally pull off from the hug as she looked at her relatives.

They are the Eucliffe Family and they are consist of 3 members.

Lucy can't believe to see them since they lived very far away from them.

"So Arah, what's bring you guys here?" Layla asked as she too was so happy to see her sister.

"Well, you see Weiss was promoted to be a manager of his company's branch along with another one here at Magnolia and we decided to move here," Arah answer.

Layla and Lucy squeal and congrats Weissologia.

Lucy turn her head to her cousin.

"Then it means that you'll attend my school right?" Lucy asked.

Sting grin as he ruffles Lucy's hair.

"Yup! Along with my best friend," Sting said.

Lucy remove Sting's hand on her hair as she fix it and looked at Sting in confusion.

"You mean, the one you've been telling me on the chat and phone? The emo guy?" Lucy asked.

Sting hold his stomach as he laugh which made Lucy look at him more confused.

"Right, his father was the other one who got promoted. Emo guy, I never told you his real name, isn't it?" Sting said as he wipe a tear on his eyes.

Lucy shook her head then Sting turn behind him.

"Hey Rogue! Let me introduce you to my cousin!" Sting shout.

Lucy glance at Sting's side to see who he is calling, she could hear some grumble behind Sting and whatever Lucy saw made her froze and eyes widen.

A black hair guy appear next to Sting, glaring at him with his red dragon like eyes.

Sting just ignore his glare as he place a hand on the black hair guy's shoulder and introduced him to Lucy.

"Lucy, this is Rogue Cheney, my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 1! How's the start? Please tell me what you think okay? :)**

**~Golden Shadow. Silent Keys~ (Something I thought of for RoLu xD what you think?)**

**+BlueCross+**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Here's chapter two! xD so tired so I won't make this A/N long.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lucy, this is Rogue Cheney, my best friend."

Lucy was surprised to see her cousin's best friend.

Black messy hair and red eyes, just like _him._

Difference is, Rogue's hair is shorter and he has a dark thin pupil.

_Him, _his hair is long like a girl's hair with some strand colored white on the left side of his face and his eyes are pure red.

Memories and images of her ex suddenly appear on her mind which she wishes to forget.

She suddenly felt a pang on her chest.

_'No. Stop thinking about him. It's over already. Move on.' _

Lucy was convincing herself and it's not working at all.

She was too focused on about her ex that she almost didn't heard Sting spoke again.

"Rogue, this is my cute cousin, Lucy," he said as he ruffles her hair again too much dismay for Lucy.

Lucy slap lightly Sting's hand so it removes it.

Sting act like he was hurt which made Lucy and Rogue roll their eyes.

Rogue then looked at Lucy which made her looked back at him.

Rogue held out his right hand to Lucy and slightly bow his head.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lucy."

_'His voice it's more deeper than his.'_

Lucy mentally slap herself.

_'Stop comparing Rogue to him. They are completely different person'_

Rogue raise an eyebrow as Lucy wasn't saying anything which almost panics her.

She held out her hand and hold Rogue's and started to shake it.

Warm and rough hand, completely different from _him._

_'Stop it me' _

"It's nice to meet you too Rogue but please just Lucy," Lucy said as she smile at him.

"All right then Lucy," he said with a stern look and slowly let go on her hand.

Lucy nods and then they both looked to a smirking Sting.

"What?!" Both Lucy and Rogue said at the same time.

"Now you two are friends too," Sting said with his cocky attitude which just made Rogue shook his head while Lucy giggle.

A loud chuckle and giggle was heard behind Sting and Rogue.

The two took a side step to reveal one blacked hair man and raven haired woman.

"Isn't Sting so nice Rogue? He introduce you to a new friend!" the raven haired woman squeal.

The blacked haired man nods in agreement as he looked at Rogue.

Sting's smirk widen as he pose like he's so awesome.

Rogue groan and roll his eyes.

"Mom, Dad, stop. Don't say anymore or else Sting's head will just grew bigger," he said as he looked at his parent with pleading eyes.

Lucy laughed on that.

Then Layla laughed next then Weissologia and Arah.

"Rogue is right, Cassandra. If you continue to praise our son, his ego will just grew bigger just like his father. *giggle*"

"ARAH/MOM!" Both Weissologia and Sting shout at the same time.

Everyone laughed this time.

Including Rogue who just let out small chuckles.

Lucy looked at the raven haired woman who's covering her giggles with her hand.

She noticed Lucy gaze at her and smile.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Cassandra Cheney, Rogue's mother. Arah was right, you're so cute!" she said with a gentle smile.

Lucy bows and smile at Cassandra.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cheney."

Cassandra giggle again then walk towards Lucy.

She place her hands on Lucy's shoulder as she looked at Lucy's eyes.

"Cassandra is fine Lucy, let's not be a stranger okay?" she winked at the blonde.

Lucy giggle and nods at Cassandra.

"Okay then Aunt Cassandra," Lucy said as she smile at her.

"My, you should remove the Aunt, I feel so old when someone calling me that."

Cassandra place a hand on her cheek as she think about if she has wrinkles or such.

"Mom, you are old. You already have a kid you know," Rogue said with his monotone voice.

A head chop on Rogue's head came from his mother which made Lucy squeak while Sting laugh non-stop.

"How cruel you are, calling your mother old!" she went to her husband and hugged him asking for comfort.

Rogue groan feeling embarrassed on how his mother act.

Lucy giggle again while Sting snickered.

Rogue glares at Sting then glance to Lucy then sighed.

Lucy noticed that Rogue sighed and was about to say something when the black haired man appear in front of her.

The black haired man give a small smile to Lucy and hold out his hand.

"Hello Lucy. I am Skiadrum Cheney, Rogue's father."

Lucy smile as she held her hand and shook Skiadrum's hand.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Cheney, or do you want to be called by your name as well?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Skiadrum chuckle as he let go on Lucy's hand.

"Unlike Cass, you can call me Uncle Skiadrum," he said.

Lucy nods to Skiadrum as she thought that Rogue has a nice parent.

The adults sat down to the living room while the 3 teenagers were standing in the hallway.

Sting and Lucy were talking when Lucy suddenly glance to Rogue.

Rogue was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and just watching the adults talking to each other.

He then noticed Lucy's gaze at him and stared back.

Lucy quickly avert her eyes to him and suddenly felt a pang on her chest.

Sting noticed Lucy's clothes and smirked as he place his arm on her shoulder.

"It seems that my couz has a date," he said with a teasing tone.

Lucy roll her eyes and shove away Sting's arm and was about to answer when their doorbell rang.

Lucy quickly went to the door and opens it revealing a familiar salmon-haired guy with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yoh Luce!"

"NATSU!"

Lucy smile as she quickly hugged her best friend tightly.

Natsu chuckle as he pats Lucy's back, then suddenly he's getting paler.

"L-Luce..can't breathe."

Lucy gasped and quickly let go to Natsu.

"Oh my gosh Natsu, I'm sorry!" she apologize as she looked at him worriedly.

Natsu waves his hand to Lucy with a smile on his face.

"It's good Luce, you still have your strength which means that you're okay." Natsu joked.

Lucy slightly punch Natsu's arm and pouts.

"That's not funny!" she cross her arms and looked away.

"Aww, come on Luce..you know I'm just joking right?" Natsu said childishly.

Lucy glance at him then sigh and smiled at him.

"Yea yea, I know," she said as she can never really stand Natsu's puppy eyes.

Natsu grins at her then heard some voices inside her house.

"Do you have visitors Luce?" he asked as he try to glance behind Lucy.

Lucy was about to answer when Layla appear behind her.

"NATSU! Hi! How are you?" Layla greeted Natsu cheery.

"Hello Aunt Layla. I'm good especially Luce finally decided to get out of your house," he said with his signature grin.

Layla chuckle and ruffles Natsu's hair.

"So? Do you have visitors?" Natsu asked again as he could see some people behind the two.

"Ah, yes yes. My sister and her family are here. Come Natsu, we'll introduce you."

Natsu obliged and enters Lucy's house and saw Sting and Rogue.

Sting and Rogue both looked at Natsu with a weird look until Sting's eyes widen.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Sting exclaim.

Lucy, Layla and Natsu looked at Sting with confusion.

"Yea? That's me. Who're you?" Natsu asked with one of his eyebrow raise.

Sting's eye suddenly sparks and quickly stood in front of Natsu which surprises the salmon-haired boy.

"I'M STING EUCLIFFE! I'M LUCY'S COUSIN AND I WILL BE ATTENDING FAIRY HIGH THIS COMING SPRING!"

Natsu was taken aback when Sting suddenly shout his introduction.

"Wait! Sting you know Natsu?!" Lucy asked as she stood next to Natsu while looking at Sting.

Sting nods as he looked at Lucy with a grin plastered on his face.

"Of course I know Natsu. Who wouldn't? Natsu, the Salamander, Dragneel. The best power forward in basketball ever since in middle school."

Lucy was surprised that Sting knew Natsu despite he's very far away from Magnolia.

"I always admire him! How come you didn't told me that you knew Salamander, Lucy?!"

Lucy shrugged, she never knew that Sting knows Natsu.

She knows that Natsu is very popular at their school.

But she never thought that he's popular outside the school too.

"Ahahaha! Wow! I never thought I'm that popular," Natsu laughed as he feel flattered.

"So, Sting Eucliffe right? Nice to meet ya Sting!" Natsu added as he gave his signature grin.

Sting grins widen as he shook Natsu's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Natsu!" Sting said happily.

Natsu shook his hand then notice Rogue who is silently standing next to Sting.

"Who's he?" he asked as he raise an eyebrow.

Sting and Lucy looked at Rogue.

Sting smile as he placed an arm again to Rogue's shoulder, much to Rogue's dismay.

"This is Rogue Cheney, he actually admire Gajeel Redfox," Sting said.

Rogue was struggling to remove Sting's arms to him.

Lucy and Natsu stare at Rogue in confusion.

"YOU ADMIRE THAT METAL FACE?!" Natsu yelled in disbelief.

Lucy cover her ears as she's too close to Natsu and it's making her deaf.

Rogue finally remove Sting's arms to him and punch him on his arm.

He looked at Natsu as he cross his arms.

"Not really admiration, just I think he's a good basketball player, that's all."

Natsu tilt his head then slowly leans as he stare at Rogue and examine him.

Rogue suddenly feel uncomfortable and slowly took a back step.

Natsu lean back then looked at Lucy.

Lucy blink and tilt her head as she looked at Natsu in confusion.

Natsu just turn his head as he went back to Rogue and grins at him.

"Nice to meet ya Rogue!"

Rogue just nods to Natsu as he's confused why Natsu was looking at him.

Natsu didn't notice Rogue's confuse look as he looked at his watch.

"CRAP! We need to go Luce! Erza will kill me if we're late!" Natsu said.

Lucy nods, as she knows that Erza will surely kill them (or Natsu only, Lucy mentally thought) if they are late.

She looked at Sting and Rogue then had an idea.

"Hey Natsu, can Sting and Rogue come with us?" she asked as she wants them to know her friends.

Natsu was hugging Layla as he's saying goodbye to her when Lucy asked.

He looked at Lucy then to the two.

He grins as he went and pat Sting's back.

"Of course they can Lucy! They can meet the others!" Natsu said happily as he placed his hands on his hips.

Lucy smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"Thanks Natsu!" she said as she grin at her best friend.

Natsu grinned and pats Lucy's head then looked at Sting.

"So, want to come along with us?"

Sting grins and quickly nods.

"Of course! Rogue and I don't mind. Well, if Mom doesn't mind," he said as he glance to his parents.

"Go and have fun!" both their parents said as they looked at the two happily.

This made the grin more while Rogue just sigh.

Lucy went to her mom and then kissed and hugged her.

"Be careful, but I don't think I need to get worried. You have 3 bodyguards," Layla said as she smiled at Lucy then glance to the three.

Lucy just smile to her mom and went towards the door along with the boys.

Natsu opens the door for them and Lucy waves at the adults.

The 4 of them head out with Sting dragging Rogue and head towards the park where the picnic will be held.

* * *

**A/N: and done and done. Okay...how is it? It's a little bit short but don't worry next chapter would be longer and there will be slight RoLu xD and finally it will reveal who is Lucy's ex. Do you guys have a clue? It's a little bit obvious on the description. Or not?**

**Oh wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers! I hope it would increase as the story moves forward xD**

**That's all for now and thank you :D Btw I changed my name xD should I return it back to Blue Cross or just stay on this?**

**~Golden Shadow. Silent Keys~**

**+NicariaCross+**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late update. More than a month wow. It took me time to finish this chapter as I have my reasons. Anyways, here ya go.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was very awkward walk towards the park, for Lucy that is.

She's walking next to Rogue while Natsu and Sting were in front of them talking about basketball.

She sigh as she glares to Sting's back, if it wasn't for him to steal her best friend she wouldn't be stuck with Rogue.

It's not like she hates Rogue or anything.

She even doesn't know the guy that well.

She remove her glare to Sting and glance to Rogue who's silently walking next to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rogue asked as he glance down to Lucy.

Lucy jumped and quickly panicked as she looked from left to right as she try to think of an answer.

"Uh..It's nothing. Sorry about that," Lucy reply as she smile at him sheepishly.

Rogue raise an eyebrow as he stare at Lucy.

Lucy looked back to Rogue, confused.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" she asked as she cautiously place her hands on her face.

Rogue shook his head.

"No. Sting was right. You're kind of weird sometimes," he said as he looked back in front of them.

This made Lucy pouts and cross her arms.

"What do you mean I'm weird? And did Sting really said that?!" she said as she feel offended.

Rogue just nod his head as he answer the second question.

"Sting said that you're kind of weird sometimes, suddenly say weird things or stare to people," Rogue said with his usual poker face.

Lucy shot a glare to Sting which he didn't noticed as he was busy talking to Natsu.

Lucy sigh as she glares next to Rogue who isn't affected to it.

Lucy looked away while pouting as they all continue to walk.

The walk is full of Sting and Natsu's voices and laughter.

Lucy and Rogue both not starting a talk between them which of course didn't noticed by the two in front of them.

Sting continues to laugh when he remember something he turn around to look at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, is your boyfriend going to come to the picnic?" he asked.

Both Lucy and Natsu stopped walking and froze on where they were standing, and this didn't left unnoticed by the other two.

Lucy hold on the strap of her pouch tightly as she stare at the ground, not knowing how to response Sting.

Natsu on the other hand gritted his teeth as he clench his fists.

"NO WAY WILL WE INVITE THAT BASTARD!" Natsu shout which made the other three jump and looked at him.

Sting looked at Natsu then Lucy in confusion then to Rogue who just shrugged his shoulder.

Lucy walked to Natsu and rub his back as she try to calm him down, she then looked at Sting as she noticed the confusion.

"We..we already broke up Sting, two days ago," Lucy said to Sting.

"What?! Why?" Sting asked as he looked at Lucy and Natsu.

"Because Midnight cheated her to another girl," it was Natsu who answer.

Sting's eyes widen as his face turns into a furious one.

"WHAT?! WHERE'S THAT BASTARD?! LET ME PUNCH HIM!" Sting shout as he punch his palm.

Lucy sigh as she place her hand on Sting's fist.

"Sting calm down. Nothing will change and it was me who broke up with him," Lucy said with her gentle voice.

Sting looked at his cousin still has his angry face.

"A good choice Lucy. You shouldn't be with a playboy moreover a cheater," Sting said.

This made Lucy giggle which made the three boys confused.

"What's so funny on what I said Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Like you're one to talk. Aren't you a playboy as well?" Lucy said as she glance up to Sting with one eyebrow raised.

Sting blushed and gaped as he feel embarrassed.

"I-I may be a playboy but I'm not a cheater so your Ex and I are different," he defends as he cross his arms and pouted.

"Yea, right," Lucy said as she continues to giggle.

"Actually, Sting is right. He may be a playboy but I never saw him cheated any of the girls he goes out," Rogue defended his best friend.

A smile appear on Sting and then grin as he swung an arm to Rogue's shoulder.

"See? Told ya," he said to Lucy.

Lucy roll her eyes as she went next to Natsu asking him if he's okay.

Natsu let out a long sigh then nods to Lucy which made her smile.

"Now let's go to the park if we don't want to feel Erza's wrath," Lucy said as she looked at Sting and Rogue.

This time Natsu and Lucy was walking in front while Sting and Rogue follows them.

* * *

The four finally arrives at the park and Lucy and Natsu could see their friends sitting down on a big mat under the big tree.

Their friends noticed the arrival of the four and a white haired girl waves at them.

"Natsu~ Lucy~ over here~" she sung as she called the two names.

"Mira~" Lucy waves back as she sprint towards them.

Lucy was about to reach Mira when a scarlet haired woman appear in front of Lucy and quickly she halt before she even crashed to her.

"Lucy," the scarlet haired woman called her name.

"E-Erza," Lucy called her friend's name.

Then suddenly Lucy was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Erza which made her squeak.

"Lucy, don't ever locked yourself again. If you're sad or you need to cry on we're here for you," Erza said with her older sister tone.

Tears started to form on Lucy's eyes and fell down on her cheeks as she hug Erza.

"You're right. I'm sorry Erza. I won't do that again," Lucy said as tears continue to fell down to her cheeks as she smiled.

Erza nods her head as she hugged Lucy one last time and pulls away as she smile at her friend.

"LU~" Lucy tilt her head as she looked behind Erza to find a petite girl with blue short hair.

"LEVY!" Lucy smile as the petite girl stood next to Lucy then hugged her as well.

Levy was Lucy's girl best friend as they both bookworms.

"How are you now Lu?" Levy asked Lucy as she pulls away from the hug and looked up to Lucy.

Lucy looked down to Levy as she give her a small smile.

"I'm fine now. Sorry for not answering your calls and messages," Lucy said but she's referring her message not only to Levy but to the others.

All of them looked at her and smile as they all understand why they did that.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're glad that you're okay now," Mirajane said as she smile at Lucy.

"Yea, and if Midnight ever appears to you just tell us and we'll give him a piece of our minds," a raven haired guy said as he smirk.

Everyone nods their head as they all won't forgive what they did to their friend.

Lucy smiles at them as she's very thankful to have friends like them.

"Thanks everyone," she said as a tear form on her eyes, tears of joy.

Everyone just smiles at Lucy who's been comforting by the girls.

Natsu who was grinning on the side alongside with a confused and an out of place Sting and Rogue.

Mira noticed Sting and Rogue and tap Lucy on the shoulder.

"Ne ne Lucy who are the two hunks?" Mira whisper to Lucy as she glance at Sting and Rogue.

Lucy glance where Mira is looking and saw the two boys, she smile as she went towards them.

"I almost forgot to introduce you guys," Lucy said as she stood in front of Sting and Rogue.

Sting groan as raise his arm above him.

"Finally, I thought we've become invisible," Sting reply.

Lucy and Rogue both roll their eyes at the same time but Rogue added it with a sigh.

Lucy coughed as she looked at her friends with a grin.

"Everyone! This is Sting Eucliffe…" she said as she gestured to Sting.

"…he's my cousin. And this is his best friend, Rogue Cheney," she gesture to Rogue.

Sting waves a hand as he grins at them while Rogue just bowed his head.

"So he's Sting. Lucy always talks about you," Mira said as she smile at Sting.

Sting rubs the back of his head as he smile at them and then place both of his hands on his hips as he pose like a proud guy.

"And I'm sure that she tell you how awesome I am," he said in full of confidence.

All of them blinks their eyes then started to laugh except for Lucy, Rogue.

Lucy just face palmed while Rogue shook his head ashamed on his friend and how an idiot Sting is.

"Lucy was right. You really have a big ego and full of yourself," Mira said as she giggle along with the other girls (Erza was chuckling instead of giggling)

Sting's jaw dropped as he looked at them with a shock expression then to Lucy.

Lucy noticed Sting's looked at her and stared at him with bored eyes and one eyebrow raised.

"What? I just told them the truth," Lucy said to him as she stick out her tongue.

Inside her head she was jumping for joy finally having a revenge on him telling his friend that she's a weirdo.

Sting grumble as he cross his arm looking away from Lucy and her friends as he pouts.

"Ah..but she also said that you're cool and a great basketball player," Levy said as she place a finger on her chin.

This perks Sting up as he coughed then grins as he arched his back a little letting his chest out.

"Yup! I'm a power forward player like Natsu, the Salamander but not as good as him. Someday I will be," he said as he nods his head.

"Hooo, same position as Natsu huh. Interesting. I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet." Erza said as she looked at Sting.

"By the way, why are you guys here in Magnolia? Vacation?" a raven haired guy asked as he stood next to Lucy.

Lucy smile as she looked at her raven haired friend.

"Hey Gray. Sting and Rogue is moving here in Magnolia with their parents and they will be attending Fairy High along with us," Lucy answered for them.

Sting nods his head on what Lucy said while Rogue just stood still next to Sting who is looking at the surrounding.

Gray hummed as he glance at Rogue, looking at his black hair and red eyes.

Rogue noticed that Gray was looking at him just like how Natsu did a while ago.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Gray.

Gray looked at Lucy then back to Rogue as he shook his head.

"Nothing." Gray answered to Rogue who didn't buy his answer.

Mira noticed it then sigh as she smiles and went to Lucy again.

"Don't tell me Rogue reminds you of Midnight, hmm Gray?" Mira asked as she looked at Gray while placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy flinch slightly but only Mira felt it while Gray blushed as he rub the back of his neck, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"N-not really. They just have the same red eyes and black hair except that Midnight has some white hair, plus they are both quiet." Gray reply.

Mirajane giggle as she looked at Rogue and smile at him then back to Gray.

"That's might be true there are some characteristics of Midnight can be seen to Rogue but doesn't that mean that it also apply to Gajeel? He has black long spiky hair, with red eyes and he's also quiet."

"Geh..you're right. Sorry Mira," Gray said to her as he continue to rub his neck.

Mira giggle, "I'm not you supposed to apologized," Mira reply as she glance to Rogue.

Gray looked at Rogue as well as Lucy who slightly feel guilty as well for comparing him to Midnight.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to think you like that," Gray apologize as he held out his hand to him.

"Do I really look like Lucy's ex?" Rogue asked as he hold Gray's hand and shook it.

Mira shook her head, "Not at all. They just a little bit rude just because you have the same red eyes, though yours is more like a dragon's eyes while Midnights is pure red eye since his whole eye is red."

Rogue nods his head as he let go to Gray then looked down to Lucy which she noticed and quickly look away.

"Also because you both have black hair, though he has longer one just like Gajeel's, yours is not at all." Mira added.

"….I see.." Rogue reply. "Um..Mira right?" Rogue asked as he looked at Mirajane.

Mira nods her head, "Yes. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Mirajane Strauss. I'm a year older than you guys along with some of Lucy's friends."

Rogue bows his head to Mirajane then looked at Gray who introduced himself as well.

"Now then, let's start the picnic while we introduce the others with the new member of our circle," Mira said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

Mirajane along with Gray went towards where the others is, Lucy and Rogue followed them.

"Was that also the reason why you were staring at me a while ago?" Rogue suddenly asked Lucy which surprised her.

Lucy looked at Rogue then nods her head, "Sorry…I can't stop thinking about him. I didn't mean to compare you to _him._"

"Also, Mira was right. You and Midnight were different…you seem more like an emo. No offense," She added as she give him a small smile.

Rogue nods his head, "No offense taken," he reply as he understand what Lucy said.

"By the way, I'm sorry about what happened between you and your ex," he said which again surprised Lucy.

Lucy waves her hand frantically, "its fine Rogue. It's over and I'm moving forward plus, I already decided anyway," she said as she looked in front of her.

Rogue raised an eyebrow as he wonder what Lucy meant on that, "And what is that?"

"That I won't love anyone anymore," Lucy answer.

Rogue blink his eyes twice as he look at Lucy. "What a big decision. Do you really think you can't love anyone anymore?"

This made Lucy pouts and cross her arms as she glares at Rogue, "Of course I can! And I will no matter what!"

This made Rogue chuckle for the first time since Lucy talk to him. This is the most surprising thing she ever seen in the whole day and at the same time, her heart skip a beat.

"We'll see about that. I think you won't last half a year," Rogue said as he glance at Lucy.

Lucy growl then smirks as she points at Rogue, "Heh...I'll show you that I can last more than that…and if I did, you will do anything I say for one whole week."

Rogue raise his eyebrow again, "So we're making a bet...then if you didn't, you'll going to do everything I say as well."

"It's a deal." Lucy said as she held out her hand to Rogue.

Rogue took her hand and shook it, "Deal!"

"Oi! Luce! Rogue! Come on, don't keep us waiting!" Natsu and Sting shout.

Lucy and Rogue let go to each other's hand and walk towards the others and started their picnic along with the celebration of their 2 new members/friends.

The whole afternoon Lucy had fun and was thankful that she saw her friends again. 'My friends are enough for me,' she thought. 'I can last more than a half year….I hope.'

Lucy's new semester has begun so is her life being single.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 3. How is it? A lot got it right on who's Lucy's ex. Good job everyone! Next chapter the new school semester will start with Rogue and Sting attending along with Lucy and her friends. Hope I can finish it on time again. *wipes tears***

**Now, sorry again for the late update, like I said on my other fanfic, I was busy on my graduation which is now over, then I was been out of the house since my dad came back after 4 years spending time with him along with my whole family. Next was too cope up with RPing, having a writer's block and lastly don't have inspiration, but now I'm starting to have my inspiration again only a little but still it makes me continue my stories again...really really sorry.**

***bows head* Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers while I was still not updating. Hope you will continue to support me. :)**

**That's all for now and I decided that I will stick to Blue Cross :) See you all in the next chapter.**

**~Golden Shadow. Sileny Keys~**

**+BlueCross+**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Here's another chapter! This chapter is longer than the previous chapters and hope I can wrote like this on the next upcoming chapters. ****Anyways, enjoy everyone.**

**P.S. the educational system is in America, although I made a research I still apologize if it's not that same. I check the subjects and the school. I'm not an American if there's something off feel free to tell me so I can adjust it. Thank you.**

**I apologize for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Spring break is over and it's back to school, Lucy woke up and ready herself.

She went down fully clothed with her bag sling behind her and went to the dining where her mom and dad is.

"Good Morning Mom! Good Morning Dad!" she greeted them and kissed them in their cheeks.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, looked up to Lucy and kissed his daughter on the cheek then went back to eating his breakfast.

Her mom kissed her as well and went to her seat with her bag on her side and started to eat her breakfast.

"So, today's the first day of Sting and..what was the name of his friend? Rogue?" Jude said as he looked at Lucy then to his newspaper.

Lucy gulped down her food inside her mouth and nods her head to her father.

"Yes daddy, start of spring. And yes his name is Rogue," Lucy reply and went back on eating her breakfast.

After Lucy ate her breakfast she stood up and walked to her father and mother and kissed them.

"Got to go. The bus is about to arrive and I need to get the new students," Lucy said as she head off towards the door.

"Have fun and study well Lucy. Also look out for your cousin and Rogue, okay?" her mother replied as she peek from the dining room.

"I will! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Lucy bids them a goodbye.

"Bye Lucy, take care," her father said back and Lucy closed the door.

Lucy walked down the stairs on their front and head to the next door which is on their right side and knocked on the door.

She waited for a few minutes and heard a clicked, she then smiled at the person in front of her.

"Good morning Aunt Arah!" Lucy greeted her aunt.

"Lucy! Good morning. Sting is already awake. I make sure he wake up on time," Arah said and giggles.

Lucy giggle as well then looked at Arah, "Then please tell him to either wait here for me here or go to Rogue's house," Lucy said and Arah nods her head.

Lucy smiled and went to Rogue's house which is on the other side of Sting's house.

It actually surprised Lucy that two houses near hers were vacant and her relatives and their family friend choose those houses.

It doesn't matter to Lucy, moreover she's happy that it was Sting who moved next to them, since she knows him and her cousin.

Lucy arrives at Rogue's house and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly open revealing Rogue.

"Rogue! Good morning. I was about to knock," Lucy said surprisingly as she didn't expect for him to open it.

Rogue nodded his head, "I know. I saw you knocking at Sting's house and then walk towards our front, he said as he walked out of his house.

Before he even closed the door, his mother, Cassandra, appear which surprises the both of them.

"Lucy! Good morning! Thank you for picking up my son," Cass said as she smile at Lucy.

"Good morning Au-..uh..Cass. It's nothing. It is just the first day. Rogue seemed to be the kind who won't get lost," Lucy said as she glance at Rogue.

Cassandra giggles and punched Rogue on his arm.

"You're right. Rogue is a strong and responsible kid. My only worry is that he'll just stay quiet and won't make friends," Cass said.

Rogue rubbed his arm and sigh, "Mom, I'm not a kid, and I have friends," he said as he look at his mom.

"Oh really? Sting is a friend not friends," Cassandra said in amusement as she cross her arms and smirked at her son.

"….And Lucy and her friends that I met last time," Rogue added which made Lucy looked at Rogue then smile.

"Oh right. Silly me…I just thought that Lucy is more than a friend," Cass said and winks at them.

Lucy raised an eyebrow then slightly laugh as a blush crept on her face while Rogue grumble.

"What are you talking about mom? You're making assumptions again," Rogue said to her.

"Rogue is right, Aunt Cass. Stop making assumptions. There's no way Rogue would like me and so do I," Lucy said as she nervously laugh.

The two looked at each other, then Lucy looks away as she cross her arms while Cassandra frowned from what they said and calling her Aunt.

'I won't fall in love. I won't fall in love, especially to this emo guy' Lucy chant inside her head as she didn't noticed the frown on Cassandra.

"Oi Rogue! Lucy! Come on the bus might be there already," Sting said who was behind the two and made Lucy snaps out.

The two turn around to Sting and nodded their heads. Lucy waved a hand to Cassandra saying a goodbye.

The three walked towards the bus stop with Lucy leading the two boys.

"I wonder what my schedule will be," Sting said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I hope that the same schedule as mine so we're at the same class all the time," Lucy said to Sting as she looked at him and they high-fived.

"I don't really mind anything because it's the same for me," Rogue said which made Lucy glance at him while Sting complaining how emo and anti-social Rogue is.

They finally arrived at the bus stop and Natsu, Levy, Gray were standing there which made Lucy ran and waves at her friends.

"Natsu! Levy! Gray! Good morning!" Lucy sang as she hugged Levy.

"Morning Lu!" Levy greeted back and hugged Lucy smiling at her.

"Yoh Luce! Had a good night sleep?" Natsu grins at his best friend.

"Sup Lucy," Gray raised a hand to her and they did a high-fived.

"Good morning!" Sting greeted the three with a big smile.

"Morning Sting!" Natsu greeted back and pats his shoulder.

"Good morning you two," Levy said as she smiles at them.

Sting greeted back while Rogue just nods his head which made Levy smile widely and they all wait for the bus.

"Fairy High is a cool school. You're going to fit in right away," Gray said as he smirk and shove his hands on his pockets.

Sting's smiles widen as he's very excited while Rogue doesn't really care much as long as he attend a school.

* * *

A honk was heard and they all turn around to see their bus finally arrives which made Lucy and the others ready their stuffs to board the bus.

One by one they boarded the bus and look to see their friends, Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel and the others who Sting and Rogue met during the picnic.

Levy sat next to Gajeel which everyone knows her crush, Gray sat next to Erza as she's not one of the noisiest person there.

Natsu sat on an empty seat and then Sting sat next to him leaving Lucy and Rogue sit next to each other since that's the only available two seats.

The bus is lively thanks to Natsu, of course, and his bickering with Gray and Gajeel which was stopped by none other than Erza.

Lucy was looking out the window and then glance at Rogue, who's listening to music on his earphone, as she remember their bet.

Rogue noticed Lucy's gaze at him and pulls off one of his earplug and looked at Lucy with his usual poker face.

Lucy shook her head, "Nothing. I just remember our bet," Lucy said as she lean on her seat and slightly blush that he noticed her staring.

"Oh, that. The bet was sudden, sorry about that," Rogue said as he remove the other earplug and place it back to his bag.

Lucy shook her head, "It's indeed surprising but I don't really mind as it helps me more on my decision," Lucy said and smiles at him.

Rogue nodded his head as he leans on his seat, "You mean about you not to fall in love again? I still think that you won't last long," he said.

Lucy pouts and glare at Rogue, "No. You're wrong. I can last long. Our bet is still on," Lucy said to him.

Rogue just sigh, "Whatever you say. I just said that because I can see you're the type of girl who always think about love," Rogue said which made Lucy blushed as he got it right.

Before she always whine that she wants to have a boyfriend and that's when Midnight came and asked her out.

But she's not anymore, because she already made a decision so she will stay on that no matter what.

Lucy sigh as she lean on the window. "It's not easy to fall in love and it's painful to have your heart broken," Lucy said in a low voice but Rogue heard it.

Rogue looked at Lucy then to his front, "I never said it was easy," he said.

"I'm just saying that it is just one guy. Do you really love him that much?" Rogue asked her.

Lucy glance at Rogue then sat up straight. "Well, to be honest, at first I was really flattered that someone asked me out." She started.

"When we just started going out, it's kind of awkward but I love Midnight and it deepens. I thought he love me as well, I guess I was wrong."

"So to him, everything is just for fun…" Rogue said and Lucy nodded as she hold up her tears.

"This will be my only advice to you Lucy, not all guys are the same as Midnight, and I'm sure you know that as well.

"All you need to do is move on then give chance to other guys who truly loves you and you can love again one more time," Rogue said and look at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen in surprise and awed on what Rogue said as what he said is right.

She smiled at him then nodded her head as she adjust the strap of her bag.

"You're right about that, and I'm still moving on so I'm not yet open another relationship. Also if someone asked me out I'm going to know more about that guy before I answer him."

"Also, we still have that bet. I'm not going to let you win as I still have my pride inside me," Lucy added and smirked at him.

Rogue just stare at Lucy and open his mouth when the bus stopped moving and they finally arrive at Fairy High.

"Oh. We're here…Come on Rogue, let's go," Lucy said as she stood up with her bag on her shoulder and wait for Rogue to stand up.

Rogue closed his mouth then nodded and stood up and head down the bus and wait for Lucy and the others.

Lucy stepped down to the bus and stood next to Rogue waiting for Natsu and the others and when they all came out they enter to their school.

"I'm just going to take Sting and Rogue to the admission for their schedules and their books," Lucy said and they all nod and head to their respective classes.

Lucy started to walk leading Sting and Rogue who were following her while looking around the campus.

* * *

They reach the admission and Sting and Rogue got their schedule and books and started to compare the schedule with Lucy reading it as well.

"You both have the same schedule of PE, Algebra, and World History. Sting and I have the same schedule of Art, Biology, PE and World History." Lucy said as she looked at their schedule.

"While Rogue's PE, World History, Modern Literature and Algebra. Also the two of you can join all of us in Lunch break," she added and smiles at them.

"Well then luckily your first subject is the same as mine, World History, but first, I need to grab some books at my locker," Lucy said as she led them to her locker.

As they walk a lot of whispers and giggles can be heard as the girls were staring at the two boys behind Lucy.

Rogue just ignore the giggles while Sting grins at them waving a hand which made the girls squeal.

Lucy looked at Sting then sigh and shook her head, "Playboy…" she mumble.

Rogue heard her, "That's your cousin," he mutter to her, and Lucy looked at him.

"And that's your best friend," Lucy answer as she smile while facing in front but it disappear when she heard what others were starting to whisper to each other.

"Hey, did you guys heard? Lucy and Midnight broke up," one of the girls whisper to her friends.

They finally reached Lucy's locker and she open it and grab her morning class books and notebooks as the whispers continue.

"They said that it was Lucy who broke up after witnessing that Midnight is cheating at her," another girl whisper.

"Really?! Poor Lucy, but it's obvious that Midnight is cheating her. He's a playboy," another one said.

Lucy heard them but ignores them as she knows that some really loves to hear gossips and talks about it until the whole school knows it.

She closed her locker and gesture for Sting and Rogue to follow her on their first class which is the same as hers.

Rogue and Sting heard the girls whispering as well and Sting looked at Lucy worriedly while Rogue just pretend he didn't heard anything.

"Oi Lucy, won't you say anything?" Sting asked as he could hear more whispers about Lucy and Midnight.

Lucy shook her head, "Ignore them Sting. Some just love gossips and we're almost at our classroom," Lucy said as she could see their room.

Sting just shrugged and follows Lucy while waving to some girls, Rogue on the other hand glance at Lucy then looked at their class.

They finally reached their room, Lucy opens the door and enters the room greeting some of her classmates' then saw Natsu along with Lisanna, Erza and Cana.

Erza saw them enter and smile at them, "So, Sting and Rogue are with us in first class," she said as she looked at them.

Lucy smile as she sat on an empty chair, "Yup, you guys also have the same subject schedule as well that I'm not in so can you guys lead them?" Lucy asked her friends.

"Of course, Lucy. I would love to help Sting and Rogue, besides they are our friends as well," Erza said as she nodded her head.

"You can count on me as well Lucy, although, almost all of my schedule is the same as yours with two subjects exemption," Natsu said as he grins at her then to the two.

Sting and Rogue thanked the two and sat on both side of Lucy; Sting on her left and Rogue on her right.

Lucy smiled at her friends and thanked them for their help, she took out her world history book and at the same time an arm wrap around her shoulder.

Lucy looked up to see Cana grinning at her, "Yo Lucy," she greeted her which made Lucy smile and then drinks on her bottle which Lucy already know what's in it.

Cana is one of her friends which also was on the picnic but was busy drinking her 'juice' and talking to Mira ranking who's the coolest boys at the school.

"Hey Cana, you shouldn't drink this early," Lucy said to her as she sweat dropped.

Everyone knows what Cana always drink, even Sting and Rogue already guess it when they met her on the picnic but even if Erza scold her she doesn't bulge.

"Oh come on Lucy, don't nag like Erza…anyway that's not important…" Cana said as she sat on Lucy's desk and looked at her.

Lucy stare at Cana as she already know what she want to talk about, "I already heard Cana, my break up with Midnight is already around the school," she sigh.

Cana nodded her head, "Yup…and? What are you going to do?" Cana asked and then drink on her water jug.

Lucy shrugged, "Nothing. It's the truth and if I get affected to it then it will cause more gossips," Lucy said as she flip her World History book.

Cana nodded her head, "Yea, that's true. Well, we won't be seeing Midnight and his gang for a week," Cana said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Cana?" she asked.

"I heard they got suspended when they went to a club and make a scene there," Cana said as she noticed that the others were also listening to her.

Erza shook her head, "I knew that Midnight and his friends are trouble…It's a good thing you broke up with him Lucy."

Lucy sigh and nodded her head, "Yea…that's true I guess," she said and lay her head on her desk next to Cana's leg.

"Well, it's a good thing they won't be around for now. You won't be seeing his gothic face for a whole week," Cana said as she took another gulped on her drink.

"But the whispers and gossips won't be but it will be forgotten in just 2 days, especially if there's a new topic to gossip," she added.

The bell finally rung indicating for class to start, everyone went back to their seats, Cana give a wink at Lucy and sat on her seat which is in front of Lucy.

The door open and their World History teacher enter, Gildarts Clive and looked around the room and saw the two new boys on his class.

He gesture them to introduce themselves and which they did and all the girls except for Cana, Erza and Lucy made a googly eyes to the two boys.

After they introduced themselves Gildarts started the class and Lucy paid attention to it.

Lucy made a weak smile as she remember what Cana said and it was really a relief to her as she won't be seeing Midnight soon.

Excluding the gossips, she feels that her day will be a good one, but she still hope nothing will counter that.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 4. How is it? Midnight and the rest of Oracion Seis will have their entrance some other time for now focus on Lucy and the development of her and Rogue's feelings ;9 Somehow I updated quicker than last time and I hope it will get more quicker.**

**Thank you for your support for this story and please continue to support OMT until the end. For those who's reading Fall Out will update it around this weekend or Monday. :3**

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F suggestions and opinions are open :)**

**That's all for now, See you on the next chapter!**

**~Golden Shadow. Silent Keys~**

**+BlueCross+**


End file.
